poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Sora's Adventures of The Princess Bride
'''Sora's Adventures of The Princess Bride '''is a new crossover film created by X0209. It will appear in Google Drive coming soon. Plot The film is an enactment of the following story read by a sick boy's grandfather to the boy, who is initially dismissive of the story. The enactment is occasionally interrupted by scenes of the reading in this frame story. A beautiful young woman named Buttercup lives on a farm in the fictional country of Florin. Whenever she orders the farmhand Westley to do chores for her, he complies and answers, "As you wish." Eventually she realizes he loves her and admits her love for him. Westley leaves to seek his fortune so they can marry, but his ship is attacked by the Dread Pirate Roberts. Five years later, believing Westley is dead, Buttercup reluctantly agrees to marry Prince Humperdinck, heir to the throne of Florin. Before the wedding, she is kidnapped by three outlaws: a short Sicilian boss named Vizzini, a gigantic wrestler from Greenland named Fezzik, and a Spanish fencing master named Inigo Montoya, who seeks revenge against the six-fingered man who killed his father. The outlaws are pursued by Prince Humperdinck with a complement of soldiers, and also by a masked man in black. The man in black catches up to the outlaws at the top of the Cliffs of Insanity, where he defeats Inigo in a duel and knocks him unconscious, chokes Fezzik until he blacks out, and kills Vizzini by tricking him into drinking poison. He takes Buttercup prisoner and they flee, stopping to rest at the edge of a gorge. When Buttercup correctly guesses that he is the Dread Pirate Roberts, she becomes enraged at him for killing Westley; as he suddenly notices Humperdinck and his men appear in the distance, she shoves him down into the gorge and wishes death upon him. She then realizes he is Westley himself when he replies, "As you wish!" She throws herself into the gorge after him, and together they enter the dangerous Fire Swamp. When they are captured on the other side of the Fire Swamp by Humperdinck and his sadistic six-fingered vizier Count Rugen, Buttercup agrees to return with Humperdinck in exchange for Westley's release. However, Humperdinck secretly orders Rugen to lock Westley in the castle torture chamber. When Buttercup expresses unhappiness at marrying Humperdinck, he promises to search for Westley; but his real plan is to start a war with the neighboring country of Guilder, by killing Buttercup and framing Guilder for her death. Buttercup taunts Humperdinck after learning that he never tried to find Westley. Enraged, Humperdinck tortures Westley almost to death. Meanwhile, Inigo and Fezzik meet when Humperdinck orders a gang of goons to arrest the thieves in a nearby forest, and Fezzik tells Inigo about Rugen. Inigo decides that they need Westley's help to get into the castle, and when he hears cries of anguish, he realizes they must be from Westley. Inigo and Fezzik find Westley and fear him dead. Upon bringing him to a folk healer, Miracle Max, however, they learn that Westley is "only mostly dead", and Max revives him to a state of heavy paralysis. After Westley, Inigo, and Fezzik invade the castle, Humperdinck orders the wedding ceremony shortened and Inigo finds and kills Rugen in a duel, repeatedly reciting his greeting of vengeance: "Hello, my name is Inigo Montoya. You killed my father. Prepare to die." Westley finds Buttercup, who is about to commit suicide, and assures her that her marriage is invalid because she never said "I do." Still partly paralyzed, he bluffs his way out of a duel with Humperdinck, shares a passionate kiss with Buttercup, then rides away with Buttercup, Inigo, and Fezzik. Back in the boy's bedroom, the boy eagerly asks his grandfather to read the story to him again the next day, to which the grandfather replies, "As you wish". Trivia *Due to the real film's adult language, this film will be censored. For example, the "Son of a B-word" will be replaced with the word "Son of a Gun". Category:Action/Adventure films Category:X0209 Category:Sora's adventures series (X0209) Category:Romantic films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Live-action/animated films